¿Kagome y Kouga?
by Catuu
Summary: Se que el titulo es de una historia de kouga y kagome, pero No, es una linda historia donde kagome confunde sus sentimientos, pero se los aseguro...es 100 kagome y inu...leanla!
1. ¿Que te pasa Kagome?

Bueno..este es mi primer fic,espero que les guste,narra la historia de una especie de duda que le surje a kagome, por primera ves se sentia atraida a kouga..pero...no sabia que iva a pasar con inuyasha.Obvio, la pareja final es inu y Kagome 4ever

¿Kagome & Kouga?

Estaban todos tomando un delicioso té en la casa de la anciana Caede,Kagome lucia envuelta en un mundo propio,ase solo dos semanas se habian encontrado con Naraku el les habia tendido una trampa asiendo que Inuyasha peleara con la mujer que domina los vientos,dejando a Kagome a la suerte del destino,Naraku estuvo apunto de matarla pero en el ultimo momento llego el joven Kouga y la salvo de una muerte segura,desde ese dia asta el dia en el cual tomaban te en la casa de la ansiana Caede (del que les empese hablar de un prinsipio),ella se notaba ida y desconsentrada,Inuyasha estaba con los nervios de punta,pues sabia que Kagome no podia dejar de pensar en Kouga pero no queria decir nada porque se sentia culpable por aberla dejado desprotejida ante Naraku.

Kagome se paro y anuncio su partida a casa,en ese momento Inuyasha sintio que ya no podia contener las ganas de decir lo que pensaba,se paro botando la mesa y dijo inpulsivamente

Inuyasha-Te vas con Kouga verdad,perdon por no poderte haber protegido,vete con tu hombre lobo y que sean muy felizes

Todos ubieran pensado que kagome se ubiera indignado,pero solo se fue sin decir palabra alguna, a Inuyasha esto le causo una incomodidad interna,una incomodidad que no habia sentido desde que vio a Kikyo de parte de Naraku.

miroku-Inuyasha te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha-Si Miroku,no te preocupes,voy a dar una vuelta

Con estas palabras Inuyasha se fue a caminar,nadie sabia en lo que el estaba pensando,solosabian que en estos dias se daria a relucir los sentimientos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha camino como por media hora,su mente estaba nublada,solo pasaban una imagen tras otra de la muerte de Kikyo

Inuyasha-no puede pasar lo mismo denuevo,no puedo dejar que Kagome se aleje de mi comoo se alejo Kikyo

Inuyasha corrio asia el pozo y sin pensarlo dos veces se metio dentro y corrio a la habitacion de Kagome,la encontro durmiendo plasidamente,entro sigilosamente procurando no despertarla,empeso a buscar en sus cajones y en su escritorio,buscaba cualquier cosa que le pudiera probar que sentia algo por Kouga,pero no encontro nada,solo pudo encontrar una foto de ella, se veia lindisima,la guardo y se fue sin ordenar nada.

Kagome-¡¡¡aahaa!¡¡¡¡Ladrones!

Kagome inpactada por el desorden pego un grito ensordesedor,pero luego miro el suelo,eran las huellas de Inuyasha regadas por todo el piso.Pero estaves la insensibilidad de Inuyasha no iva a pasar inadvertida, Kagome estaba furiosa, ¿como podia ser que alla echo tal desorden,se vistio rapidamente y se fue al pozo con pazo firme.Pero al cruzarlo, paso algo que no esperaba,Inuyasha salio a resivirla con un abrazo calido y conmovedor,Kagome quedo inmovil unos segundos pero luego recordo el desorden de su habitasion y aparto a Inuyasha gritandole

Kagome-¿¡quieres que me olvide del desorden verdad?¿¡como se te ocurre entrar a mi casa de noche?

Miroku- Inuyasha...¿me puedes explicar que hicieron esa noche?

Inuyasha-¡¡¡¡Monje tonto no malpienses las cosas, yo solo fui a buscar...!(se tapala boca)

Kagome-¿que fuiste a buscar Inuyasha?

CONTINUARA...


	2. Al otro lado del pozo

Kagome lo miro intrigada, no sabia que es lo que podria buscar Inuyasha en su habitacion,lo miro con exprecion de duda y repitio su pregunta

Kagome-pero Inuyasha dime ¿que buscabas?

Inuyasha-yo...¿qué iría a buscar?(Con voz nerviosa)

Miroku-Talvez nuestro inosente Inuyasha fue a buscar una prenda intima de la señorita Kagome

Sango-...yo creo que eso se aserca mas a tus intenciones que a las de Inuyasha

Kagome-podrian dejar que Inuyasha respondiera

Todos miraron a Inuyasha,pero el permanecia callado,no queria decirle a Kagome que desconfiava de ella,sabia que ella se iva a molestar mucho, y lo ultimo que queria era tener otra riña con ella,pero como todos saben Inuyasha es tan bestia que no pudo contenerse y le

Kagome-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME PUDES EXPLICAR POR QUE SIEMPRE DESCONFIAS DE MI!

Inuyasha-¿por qué sera?...es por que andas enamorando al primer lobo rabioso que se te cruza por enfrente ¬¬,y despues quedas como ilucionada porque te salva la vida ¡¡¡¡Si tanto te gusta por que no te vaz con el!

Kagome-ahaaa¿con que era eso?bueno por si no lo sabes ese lobo rabioso tiene nombre y se llama Kouga o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha-Ya lo se no tienes para que recordarmelo o:p /o:p 

Kagome-Entonses por que no lo llamas por su nombre?que acaso te molesta que el aya sido el que me salvo la vida esta vez? o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha-¿Ami por que me va a inportar que te salve la vida el? asi me ahorro el trabajo de salvar a una niña tonta

Kagome-Pues sabes que me aburri de ayudar a una bestia orgullosa,me voy.

Habian pasado por lo menos tres dias y Kagome no habia vuelto a la epoca antigual,todos empezaron extrañar su presencia, en especial Inuyasha,que sabia que habia cometido un error al aver dejado que se fuera,sin resistir mas su ausencia se acerca cauteloso al pozo esperando que nadie lo viera,pero al cruzarlo y entrar a casa de Kagome se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba alli,desilucionado se retiro, y al salir del pozo se encontro con Kouga,parado de forma arrogante mirandolo fijo

Kouga-Oye bestia inmunda la anciana me dijo que por aqui puedo llegar a la casa de Kagome,pero que solo tu y ella pueden cruzar ese extraño portal,quiero que me ayudes a cruzarlo

Inuyasha-¿Y que te hace pensar a ti que yo te ayudare a cruzar ese pozo?

Kouga-¿que acaso te molesta que yo vea a Kagome?

Inuyasha-No,no me molesta pero no le quiero hacer favores a lobos rabiosos

Kouga puso una cara fria y empujo a Inuyasha al pozo,al mismo tiempo el se tiro y en unos segundos ya estaban en la epoca de Kagome.

En esos momentos Kagome entro al cuarto del pozo,miro para abajo y antes de poder suspirar los dos hombres mounstruos estaban aafuara, Kagome sintio que se le encogia el corazon,por primera vez sentia que sus sentimientos se dividian.Estuvo unos segundos pensativa y lugocorrio a los brazos de Kouga

Kagome-Kouga tenia tantas ganas de verte,en la ocasion que pelea no pude darte las gracias por averme salvado

Kouga-Heebueno de nada...

Inuyasha-

Kagome-Oye Kouga no te gustaria venir a comer a mi casa?

Kouga.Deacuerdo

Inuyasha-Oye y yo que?

Kagome-eres un olvidadiso verdad?¿que no recurdas todo lo que me dijiste?

Kagome jala a Kouga al comedor de su casa mientras Inuyasha los ve alejarse junto al pozo

CONTINUARA...


	3. LAgrima en los ojos de un ibrido

Inuyasha luego de volver a la epoca antigua no podia mantenerse pasivo, pateaba una piedra furioso mientras en su mente se veia la imagen de Kagome abrazando a Kouga una y otra vez,enpeso a sentir inquietudes y ya no sabia que pensar de Kagome, el creia que algo habia pasado y el no se habia enterado,en esos momentos su desconfiansa hacia Kagome aumento considerablemente.En ese instante aparecio Shipo ,se hacerco a inuyasha y le dijo

Shipo-Inuyasha,¿me quieres decir que paso al otro lado del pozo?

Inuyasha-...¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿y tu me quieres decir por que te inporta tanto lo que pazo al otro lado del pozo!

Shipo-Yo solo preguntaba,desde que llegaste te noto de muy mal humor,aparte he notado que volviste tu pero el joven lobo Kouga todavia no regresa

Inuyasha-GRRR...¡¡¡¡¡¿Por que me preguntas esas cosas,que voy a saver yo por que Kagome invito a comer a Kouga!

Shipo-(con cara reflexiba)a si que eso es lo que te molestaba

Inuyasha-¡¡Ya no te soporto!(le pega al pequeño Shipo y lo manda a volar)

Inuyasha luego de la conversacion con Shipo se quedo reflexionando si devia o no devia ir a ver a Kagome,el tenia dudas ya que sabia que Kouga estaba alli.

Armado de valor fue pero no los encontro, estaban en la habitacion de Kagome,ella le estaba enseñando su alcoba,pero vio algo que lo enfurecio,ella estaba contando anecdotas ridiculas y envarazosas sobre Inuyasha,ambos se reian a duo.En ese momento Inuyasha no soporto mas entro a la habitacion y se dirigio a Kagome

Inuyasha se mostro enojado frente a las mofas que le hacian,se puso frente a Kagome y le reprocho

Inuyasha-¿Como pudiste contarle a ese lobo,todos esos momentos tan penosos y vergonzosos?

Kagome-Es que...no teniamos de que hablar y se me ocurrio contarle todas las cosas que ya oiste

Inuyasha-y supongo que tambien le contaste que me convierto en humano las noches de luna nueva¿verdad?

Kouga-¿te conviertes en humano Inuyasha?

Inuyasha-¿no le habias contado Kagome?

Kagome-porsupuesto que no, no se por que siempre deconfias de mi,nunca le contaria a nadie ese gran secreto...¡¡¡¡Pero fuiste tu el que se lo contaste!¡¡¡¡Eres un TONTO!

Inuyasha-...significa que le conte un secreto tan inportante a aguien que me quiere ver muerto

Kouga-Si Inuyasha ahora yo se tu valioso secreto,pero no voy a atacarte esa noche, no soy un perro cobarde ...

Kagome-Muchas gracias Kouga,¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Kouga-Porsupuesto...

Kagome-¿Podrias guardar el secreto?

Kouga-Me parece bien aparte no se que diferencia abria si es humano o bestia de todas formas no es alguien muy poderoso

Inuyasha-¿que dices lobo?

Kouga-No te hagas el sordo bestia inmunda,tu bien sabes que yo te ganaria aunque fueras bestia por completo

Inuyasha-Melas pagaras!

Ambos saltaron afuera de la habitacion de Kagome y se miraban fijo con recelo,Kagome sentia denuevo esa sensacion en el pecho,sentia que su corazon se dividia en dos

Kagome miraba fijo a Inuyasha y a Kouga,estaban en su patio apunto de tener una batalla,ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo,asi que iso lo unico que estaba a su alcanse

Kagome-¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!¡¡¡¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha-(incrustado en el piso)auch!

Kagome-Kpuga corre ahora!

Kouga-No Kagome,no voy a corres estavez,creo que lo mejor es enfrentar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha-(lebantandose con esfuerzo)Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar con valentia lobo rabiozo

Kouga-Para que sepas nunca te he tenido miedo,y hoy te lo voy a demostrar

Kagome-Kouga,Inuyasha,no se peleen

Inuyasha-Lo siento Kagome pero has echo que se pospongan varias batallas,esta vez, no podras detenerme,este lobo ya tiene que pagar por su falta de respeto

Kouga-Si Kagome,las hay cuentas que saldar

Kagome vio como los dos peleaban,creyo que si ella los intentaba detener no le arian caso,tambien penso que si Inuyasha no usaba el viento cortante nadie saldria mal herido,pero se arrepintio de haber pensado eso,ya que Inuyasha estaba apunto de realizar el viento cortante,Kagome no podia permitir que el matara a Kouga, y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta estaba frente a Kouga recibiendo todo el impacto de aquel poderoso ataque

Inuyasha-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!

Kouga-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!¿que le hisiste bestia?

Inuyasha-Yo...Fue por tu culpa que le llego el ataque,ese ataque tu bien sabes que iva dirigido a ti

Luego de una larga riña desidieron llevarla a la casa de la anciana Caede,ella hbia estado dos horas recostada y no habian respuestas,mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba con Miroku,Sango y Shipo

Sango-No fue tu culpa Inuyasha,todo va estar bien,ya veras que pronto podras pelear denuevo con ella

Miroku-Si,Inuyasha,nadie tuvo la culpa

Inuyasha-Si,yo tuve la culpa,ella nos dijo que no pelearamos,¿porque no le hicimos caso?

Sango-¿por que no vas a hablar con Kouga?el debe sentir la misma desolacion que tu

Inuyasha se paro y fue a la orilla del rio donde estaba Kouga solo,se sento junto a el y permanecieron en silencio durante un buentiempo,hasta que Kouga le dirigio la palabra

Kouga-No va a morir

Inuyasha-¿que?

Kouga-Eso,no te preocupes,no va a morir,ella tenia gran cantidad de fragmentos,ellos la protegieron

Inuyasha no pudo responder puesto a que la anciana Caede salio a habisar que Kagome habia recuperado la consiensia,Kouga se paro pero Inuyasha lo enpujo para ir a ver a Kagome,entro y la encontro tendida

Inuyasha-¿Kagome estas bien?

Kagome-Si,pero como esta Kouga?

Inuyasha-Dime porque?¿porque arriesgaste tu vida para salvarlo?

Kagome-Porque es mi amigo,no puedo dejar que se muera un amig

Inuyasha-¿tu amigo?

Kagome-Si, y te pediria que lo llamaras,quiero hablar con el

Inuyasha se fue y en casi fraccion de segundos Kouga estaba adentro

Kouga-¿por que arriesgaste tu vida?

Kagome-Por que eres mi amigo

Kouga-No lo deviste haber echo

Kagome-Si tu arriesgaste la vida por mi porque yo no iva a poder haer lo mismo?

Kagome le toco la cabeza a Kouga y le dio un beso(en la boca),en ese instante llego Inuyasha,se quedo quieto por unos instantes,pero lugo salio corriendo

Lugo de un prolongado beso,Kagome deslizo su mano y se quedo placidamente dormida,Kouga salio de la cabaña y se encontro con Inuyasha,el cual le dijo con una voz triste y melancolica

Inuyasha-Creo que por fin ganaste

Luego de decirle eso Inuyasha siguio caminando asta el lugar en donde vio por primera vez a Kagome,empezo a recordar el dia en que Kikyo le clavo la flecha que atrapo su espiritu y dijo lebemente

Inuyasha-Es curioso,hoy cuando vi a Kagome besandose con Kouga,senti algo muy similar al lo que senti el dia en que Kikyo atrapo mi espiritu(una solitaria gota de lagrima escurrio por su mejilla)nunca crei que lloraria por Kagome

En ese instante salio Sesshomaru de los arbustos y se dirigio a Inuyasha con una voz fria y seca

Sesshomaru-Nunca crei que te veria llorar,pense que te aniquilaria antes de que eso pasara

Inuyasha-¡Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru-Te deveria dar verguenza, tu devilidad es un humano.Has dejado de ser una bestia?

Inuyasha-Yo no tengo devilidades...

Sesshomaru-Esta bien,¿entonses no te importara que aniquile a esa mujer ahora que esta en estado devil?

Inuyasha-No te atreverias,¡Te proibo que toces a Kagome!

Sesshomaru-Crei que no te importaba esa mujer

Inuyasha-Pu...Pues...No es que me inporte

Sesshomaru miro a Inuyasha con una mirada mas fria y cruel que la de costumbre, se acerco con pasos firmes asia el y le dijo

Sesshomaru-Realmente ma das pena hermano,enamorado de una mujer humana,igual que nuestro padre.Parecxe que nunca vas a entender que son inferiores a nosotros

Luego de decir esto tomo sus cosas y se retiro,Inuyasha se quedo mirandolo y pensando el lo que habian hablado,en lo que habia visto,en lo que habia sentido,y en todo,todo lo resientemente ocurrido.

CONTINUAR...


	4. Eres mi devilidadel resultado del amor

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...**

Kagome se habia recuperado totalmente de sus heridas,el joven Kouga se habia ido con su tribu, y todo parecia estar en oreden,el unico problema era que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se habian hablado hace dias,desde que paso ese accidente con colmillo de hacero.

Kagome se habia cansado de esa incomoda situacion y se acerco a inuyasha a hablar del tema...

Kagome se sento junto a el (sentado alado del rio),lo miro fijo y al ver que no habia respuesta de parte de Inuyasha comenso la platica

Kagome-¿que te pasa Inuyasha?(nisiquiera sospecha que el la vio besandose con Kouga)

Inuyasha-Kagome..¿Por que no te fuiste con Kouga?

Kagome-No me digas que estas molesto por que le salve la vida al joven Kouga?

Inuyasha-Claro que no estoy molesto por eso,pero...te acuerdas que una vez yo te dije que como me gustava Kikyo yo la iba a acompañar a ella...bueno yo crei que ivas a tomar la misma posicion frente a Kouga

En ese instante Kagome recien se dio cuenta que el habia visto ese beso,ella no sabia como reaccionar,Inuyasha nunca iva a comprender lo que iso.Los dos se miraron pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna, ninguno podia hablar por que sabian que en ese momento deverian sobresalir sus verdaderas emociones

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno dijiera una palabra,y todos ubieran pensado que fue Kagome la que empeso a hablar,pero no fe asi,Inuyasha se paro y dijo con voz serena

Inuyasha-Kagome,te acuerdas que un dia tu me dijiste que no era malo mostrarte mis emociones y mis bulneravilidades por que ya no estaba solo...bueno,hace unos dias me encontre con Sesshomaru y me dijo que yo le daba verguenza,porque tu eras mi debilidad,que si te sabian manipular a ti me sabian manipular a mi,en ese momento no lo admiti,no queria parecer alguien devil,pero luego cuando te volvi a ver ...

Supe lo devil y bulnerable que era...

Kagome-Inu-Ya-sha...

Inuyasha-Te quiero pedir perdon Kagome

Kagome-pero de que me hablas Inuyasha

Inuyasha-Yo me obsecione con la busceda de Kikyo,y nunca me puse a pensar en como te sentias,cuando te vi besarte con Kouga lo pude comoprender todo,solo hay algo que no alcanze a comprender

Kagome-Que cosa?

Inuyasha-Nunca alcanze a comprender por que no me di cuenta que estava enamorado de ti

Kagome abrio los ojos y sintio que sus emociones se aclaraban,no habia duda,ella sentia lo mismo,corrio a abrazar a Inuyasha, el beso que habia esperado durante tanto tiempo se hacia realidad, y ella estaba segura, nunca lo dejaria

CONTINUARA...


End file.
